The Story of the Other Cullens
by iDFk197
Summary: This is the story of Carlisle's long lost brother and how the family of Christian Cullen and Carlisle Cullen will work together to overcome obstacles. Rated M for foul language and maybe some lemons later, MAYBE. Full summary inside! Please Read!
1. Chapter 1: A Brand New Start

_**What do I mean by the other 'Cullen family'? You will soon find out on your own. As you know there are the Cullens from Carlisle Cullen but we are going to learn about the story of the Cullens from Christian Cullen and how the two separate families meet. Their meeting unleashes hidden memories, secrets, and a new breed. Their bond brings imprint, love, hatred, and the will to fight for each other to stay alive. Jacob and Embry find out they have new siblings and the other Cullens will bring the pack and Cullens closer than they could have ever imagined.**_

_**A/N: I do not own any of the original twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I am only borrowing them for the time being, please and thanks S. Meyer(:**_

_**All of the other characters are mine though!**_

_**First fanfic please read, comment, review yadda yadda. I don't even mind bad reviews, I would just like to know my stories are being read. Plus I could use all the help I can get!**_

Chapter 1

Caitline's POV

So I'm Caitline, Caitline Jennifer Aaron Cullen. I also go by Jen or Jenny, I don't honestly care all too much about what you call me just don't say anything negative, or I will get you. My family and I have just moved into the neighborhood of Forks, WA. This family of mine includes a vampire father and a werewolf mother. Weird right? How can two mortal enemies stand together in the same house, let alone same family? Well, it happens. I'm not saying it happens every day and I'm not saying it happens every year, but it can happen and it did. My father, Christian, is chronologically over 300 years old but doesn't look a day over 30, and my mother, Janice, is chronologically 119 also looking extremely young.

By having Christian and Janice as my parents that must make me a vampire-werewolf hybrid, or vamp wolf for short, right? Oh, it's impossible? No, it's not. With the power of imprinting anything is possible. My mother, the werewolf, has the ability to imprint flowing through her veins and ours as well. My father and she have told us their story many times:

My mother imprinted on my father about 100 years ago. My father was traveling around the world still lost and feeling incomplete. He was in search for his purpose in life and, lucky him, he found it. It was my mother, and their love created me, and my five other siblings as well.

We're one big happy family! We're all made the same and act alike, but we also have many differences. For example, not everyone of has venom coursing through their veins, only the ones who developed more of our father's gene. Also, we definitely all have different features; a few of our siblings have character traits that no one has seen aside from my father. I love my family and would do anything to keep everyone safe even if that meant risking my life, and everyone else feels the same way. Therefore, if one of us has to go, we all go. We may not be the most normal family out there but we are most likely the best. I mean not to boast or anything but the Cullen family has always been the talk of the town every time we have moved so far, and this is the fourth time we have moved.

_Earth to Jenny. You hear Dad? You can stop dreaming, we're here, help off load. Oh and no chizz we've always been the talk of town I mean come one, we're extremely attractive, especially me. _

My twin brother bragged through our minds. Always the modest one. 

_Oh, sorry Jace I'm coming, and please, keep dreaming bro it's the girls in the family who attract all the attention._

I got out of my father's shiny, black Lexus. My brother and I can speak telepathically and we found it unusual thinking that it was because of the fact that we're twins. However, when my baby sisters arrived we realized that they did not have the same abilities as Jace and I. 

My twin brother's name is Jason Carter Aaron Cullen. He looked nothing like me, at all. My mother's jet-black hair runs lengthy down my back covering the dark skin which was also attained from my mom. Jace has Dad's brown hair and kept it short and clean, he obtained a pale complexion. Jason looked more like the vampire and I, the werewolf, but neither of us would ever pick-and-choose which identity was better, we loved them both. One thing we have in common is that our eyes are a grayish-white; they come from our grandmother on our Mom's side. Both Jason and I are venomous.

Our eyes are what give my siblings and me away. Just by the color, and our attitudes, you would be able to tell if something were wrong. When we become thirsty for some blood our eyes will turn a dark shade, almost black. When we're angry a reddish glow will appear around the iris of our eyes which contrasts with our natural colors. If our eyes are at their natural state, this means we're generally content and aren't pissed off at the moment.

"I call a third-floor room!" Bel and Cristy yelled simultaneously as they raced towards the house at a non-human pace.

My twin sisters were adorable and the youngest of the six Cullens. Josebel Cyrstal and Cristabel Joy, or simply, Bel and Cristy are complete opposites. Bel was shy and she is the type of person that thinks things through before making her next move. Cristy was loud, obnoxious and a go-with-your-gut kind of girl, but when the two are together you will not know what to expect, one day Josebel might be the leader and the next, we have two Cristabels running around.

Although they were opposites in personality, they looked incredibly alike in looks. Unlike Jason and I, they are identical twins. Both had my father's diamond shaped face and light brown hair, my mother's high cheek bones and dark complexion. The only way you could tell them apart was the way they let their hair grow, and the color of their eyes. Cristy's hair stayed shoulder-length and it was naturally straight like our mother's but Bel's hair fell to her waist in perfect curls just like our mother's mom. Cristy's eyes were a deep, chocolate brown from our mom and Bel's were a nice crystal blue attained from our dad's human years. Bel is more werewolf and Cristy is more vampire, therefore she was venomous.

My older sister Casey is the most compassionate and caring sister you could have. She acts the same as my mother although she is a spitting image of my father aside from her short, spiky jet black hair. (It was a trait none of us had and was a mystery to most of us but I was extremely jealous because of my plain straight, black hair. I had even bleached my tips and under my bang just to stand out more) Her eyes are naturally a strange green and hazel color that does not seem to come from our family, often Casey gets upset because she doesn't look like anyone in our family and my father always tells us he will explain one day.

"We all know girls, we made the house remember?" Mom chuckled softly as she followed them inside.

My mom was loving, caring, and an amazing cook. She was a nice dark-skinned woman with medium jet-black hair and small chocolate brown eyes. She was the healer of her old tribe and was able to heal anyone with the touch of her hand, and therefore was becoming a nurse in the hospital of Forks. My mother stopped phasing after she had turned 100 because the legend says that a healer who wishes to become immortal must live to be 100 years and then give up their wolf. A couple years after my mom stopped phasing she was able to have children as well.

My father was a good looking young man. He seems to be in his late 20's despite his actual age. His hair was fair, his eyes a liquid gold because he only fed on animals, and he was extremely pale like the rest of his kind. He was care-free and fun, most times my mother seemed to be the leader of our house. My father told us he had never liked being too serious and wasn't much of a leader, but he also told us that he was our father and if it came down to it, he would do whatever it took to keep our family safe.

"Oh, you know them honey, they're just letting out their excitement of finally getting out of the car." My father smiled as he embraced my mother in a passionate kiss. It was at this moment that I had finally gotten out of the car.

"Mom, Dad, please, I would still like to be able to look at you two while eating dinner tonight." I said as I walked over to the moving van. My parents laughed out loud and made their way to the movers letting them know it was alright to leave the van with us and make their way home.

My family really did build the house we were now moving into because Forks was such a small town and my father decided it would be best if we lived in our own private residence to attract less attention and give us an open area to go running or mess around. My room and the twins are on the third floor, Jace's, Jay's, and Case's are on the second and my parent's master is on the first floor and connected to my dad's office. Each of us has our own bathrooms except the twins who want to share an adjoining one. My father created a small (but really large) shed that consisted of four rooms, a music room, arcade room, movie room, and bathroom. Way to start off small pops.

"Caitline can you help me out and **get my bed from the moving van**?"

Jayden commanded. My older brother's gift is VERY annoying. He is the alpha of our family because my mom stopped phasing, therefore he can tell us what to do when we are in wolf form, but the bad thing is the vampire gods, thank you very much, decided to give him the same gift as a vampire.

Jay loves being a werewolf because he is the alpha, but he looks nothing like my mother's side but another spitting image of my father, aside from his blonde hair that does not come from the family either and another one of my dad's "I'll explain when the time is right" ideas. His eyes turn an icy blue like our father's but much lighter. My brother can be short-tempered at times but he is also very protective.

"Like I have a choice," I muttered under my breath as I my feet made their way toward the rental truck.

"Thanks girl, I knew I could count on you." Jay mocked.

"Yeah, whatever." I said as I reached for my older brother's king-sized bed. It wasn't heavy at all. It was as if I was lifting a small lamp table, but at the moment I had been lazy from the car ride so I was not enjoying the lift at all. Why we could not run here I do not understand, my father said something about looking suspicious. Well, we wouldn't look suspicious because we wouldn't get caught.

I walked to the side of the house and called to Jay, "Hey! Open your window!"

I heard the click and tossed the bed inside.

"Woah! I don't even get a warning you just throw the couch at me?" Jay yelled and slammed his windows shut. Jay's windows were not even windows. They were more like glass walls made to open like windows that opened onto a balcony.

"C'mon Jenny, let's go in and eat something, I'm starving and we're the only ones out here." Jace called to me from the front of the house. He and I have a special bond that cannot be broken and, not to be rude to my other siblings, but he would be one of the first of my family that I would look for in a house fire.

_Thanks sis, I would most likely look for you first too._ Jay smiled catching on to the end of my thoughts.

I walked towards him and lightly punched his side and he put his arm over my shoulder which was fairly easy for him reaching almost 6'6" and me being only 5'5". Jay was also freakishly tall but all the Cullen girls were average hight like me.

"Another brand new start, hopefully this one will be as normal as the others were." He sighed as we walked towards our new home.

I looked around at the forest surrounding us and back at our humongous three-story mansion, "Yeah right! When has our lives ever been easy or normal?" I had exclaimed. "I bet you this is the place where our lives get even more complicated. Yep, Forks, WA is gonna be that place."

Little did I know that my words would have much more meaning then I had intended.

_**A/N: There you go, first chapter, hope you liked!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

_**A/N: I do not own any of the original twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I am only borrowing them for the time being, please and thanks S. Meyer(:**_

_**All of the other characters are mine though!**_

_**First fanfic please read, comment, review yadda yadda. I don't even mind bad reviews, I would just like to know my stories are being read. Plus I could use all the help I can get!**_

Chapter 2

Caitline's POV

I gave each of my twin sister's a hug as I passed by their room on my way downstairs. My room was across the hall.

When I got to the first floor I heard my mother and Case in the kitchen preparing dinner. I stopped by my Dad's office to ask if I could go running. I knocked on the door and let myself in walking up to his desk.

"Daddy, do you mind if I go out for a run and probably to hunt, I'll be back in by dinner," I casually asked. I took seat in his lap. He put down his pen and embraced me in a very tight hug. To a human his touch would have been cold and his grip most likely would have killed them, but not me, it felt perfectly normal. My father threw me a small grin and kissed the top of my head and I could smell the scent of his man perfume he liked to call cologne.

"Sure thing sweetheart, just don't leave the forest and don't go into town unless you feed first ok?" He asked.

I was one of the weakest of my siblings when it came to human blood and I hated it. My siblings and I were werewolves for a reason, to protect the human kind. The fact that I constantly want to kill one isn't a fun thought.  
>I kissed my father's cheek and threw my arms around his neck. I looked into his honey-gold eyes and answered truthfully, "Don't worry Dad I'll only hang around the area. I'm not planning on meeting anyone."<p>

"Yet." he chuckled. I had been known to be quite the friendly one toward many humans, mainly hot, male humans. "Oh and don't forget to let your mom know." He added as I exited his room.

"Alright," and with that I walked into the kitchen. "Mom I'm going to hunt and explore a little. Is that okay?"

"Yes sweetie just be in by dinnertime, we're making spaghetti tonight," my mother practically rang out. She had the most amazing voice especially when she sang. It would make Celine Dion cry.

"Awwh YEAH! My favorite Ma, thanks!" I squealed in delight as I kissed my mother on the cheek. It was a human food we all enjoyed. I loved her, and Casey, bless their hands for the ability to cook. I was never one to cook. A few things here and there, but, because I found most human foods disgusting, I chose to stick with cooking the things I would actually eat.

"Thanks to you too Case," I said as I squeezed her shoulder and walked out toward the back door.

I dropped into the arcade room when Jay yelled, "AWWH FUCK! NOT AGAIN! Stop using Ehrgeize, he's a retired master!"

"Not my fault your sad ass can't handle the Jasonator! HA! 12 games in a row Jay, just face it, I OWN at tekken." Jason bragged with a smug grin plastered to his face. I couldn't help it, I loved ruining my brother's mood when he was being a show-off. Most days was a competition between my brothers and I. Most of my family felt I was a boy trapped in a girl's body.

"HA PUH-lease Jace, I'd kick your ass any day!" I replied haughtily.

"Whatever Jenny just go on your hunt ok?" Jace muttered sourly as I thought of our recent tekken tournament that took place a few months ago. I had won 3 all nighters in a row.

"Ok, fine, don't brag next time little brother."

"I was born first!" Jace stated matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say bro," I said walking out

"Have fun killing them bears Jen and you, me, guitar hero 5 expert level, right here, right now." Jay said.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" I heard Jace reply.

"Oh I will!" I called out to Jay.

"Aiight, peace." Jay added.

_Hey I might meet up with you later yeah? I've been pretty thirsty lately, but only if you find bears._ Jace told me through our mind.

_Yeah, sure Jace bye._

_Bye, baby sister!_

_**A/N: I know the first two chapters are moving very slowly, but the arrival of the real Cullens will come soon. R&R PLEASE!(:**_


	3. Chapter 3: What Are You?

_**A/N: I do not own any of the original twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I am only borrowing them for the time being, please and thanks S. Meyer(:**_

_**All of the other characters are mine though!**_

_**First fanfic please read, comment, review yadda yadda. I don't even mind bad reviews, I would just like to know my stories are being read. Plus I could use all the help I can get!**_

Edward's POV

"Relax Edward, Renesmee will be fine with Jake. They're just going to a bonfire to welcome Embry's newly found siblings." Bella, my absolutely beautiful wife, reassured me. Renesmee had just started to date her werewolf imprint, Jacob Black. I was not to happy because this was the first time I had allowed Nessie, in her teenage stages, to be with Jacob on her own without Bella's or I's supervision. Both of their thoughts were starting to become very disturbing and it was difficult for a father to sit through casually. Although, having the distraction of new possible pack members would keep Jacob busy with the pups rather than my daughter. More werewolves were a shock to not only the Cullens, but especially Embry. The La Push pack had enough members as it was and now three more would be joining them. When he visited with Jacob the other day I saw the whole encounter with his mother on the new siblings in his head.

_Flashback, Embry's POV two weeks ago._

_I walked into my house confident of telling my mother and step-dad exactly what I was and what I do for our reservation. I was a werewolf dammit and proud. I was also tired of her getting up in my business, and since Jake was my new alpha he was fine with her knowing hoping she would join Sue and Billy as one of the elders._

"_Mom? Reggie?" I called to them. "Can I speak with you guys in the kitchen? I have something important to tell you."_

_My mother rushed over to me giving me a huge hug. She probably thought I was about to confess about steroids, weed, and the gang she thought I had decided to join. "What is it sweetie? You can trust us, we won't be angry with you, we still love you," Mom said._

_Reggie, my step-father just shook his head and tenderly kissed my mother's cheek pulling her to sit on the couch. I sat on the coffee table in front of them and took a deep breath._

"_Mom, Reggie, there's no easy was for me to say this but, I'm a werewolf. I know you won't believe me but it's in the Quileute blood. Mom, you said that my father was from the Quileute tribe and therefore the gene was passed down to me. I hope you will both believe me." It was the best I could do. I held my breath and awaited her reaction._

"_Oh Embry, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and pulled me into another hug. I was confused and this wasn't exactly what I was expecting._

"_Mom? You're not confused or scared? You believe me?" I asked clearly confused myself._

"_Oh, of course not honey! I have grown used to different legends and I believe in all of them since I grew up on the Makah reservation. Although we didn't turn into gigantic wolves some of us had the ability to heal certain things or make remarkable things with plants. I am a little confused but not scared, I think I will get used to this. Reg, honey, are you alright with this?" Mom asked turning to put a comforting arm around Reggie's 6'2" figure._

"_I must admit it's a lot to take in and very hard to believe but at least now your mother won't be worried that you're a pot-head anymore," he chuckled earning a slap on the arm from my mom. I couldn't help but laugh at her too. The rest of that night was spent answering her and Reggie's questions, re-telling the legends I've heard, inviting them to a bonfire, and eventually showing them myself in wolf form. After dinner Reggie and Mom were whispering in the kitchen and I butted in and asked what was up and everything seemed to go downhill…_

"_Mom what's up? You still need me to answer more questions?" I asked._

"_Embry baby, I think it's time for you to sit down." Mom said with tears filling her eyes. I heard her mumble something along the words "Sorry I'm such a terrible mother, a terrible person."_

"_I think I should leave you two alone to talk," Reggie said giving Mom a quick peck on the lips and fleeting up the stairs._

"_Mom, what's wrong? You're scaring me."_

"_This wolf thing, does it affect the Blacks?"_

"_Yeah, Jake is my alpha, I told you that earlier but what does that have to.."_

"_Oh yes, I remember now," she interrupted. "Does the wolf affect girls?"_

"_Yes Mom, Leah is a wolf but she is the only one. Mom, please, just spill it," I said trying to remain patient._

"_Embry, son, there is no easy way for me to say this, you have three other siblings," she drew out in one breath._

_I couldn't control myself I ran out the door and phased into the gray and black-spotted creature I am._

_End of flashback._

My family was excited to meet the new wolves because our new arrangement brought a stronger connection between the Cullens and Jacob's wolf pack, thanks to Renesmee. Embry was one of the nicer wolves that seemed to accept our kind, if only he were the one to imprint on my Nessie, or even better would be Seth Clearwater.

"Edward, baby, speak to me. I'm not the mind-reader here," Bella was massaging soothing circles onto my back.

"Honey, if you remember clearly, I cannot read your mind either and I'm alright. I trust Nessie. She's mature and she has matured beyond her age, it's that mutt I don't trust." I grounded out through clenched teeth.

"I thought you had grown used to Jacob and Ness?" Bella questioned.

"I have honey, it's just, his thoughts have changed into something that I wish to keep out of my head," I informed my Bella remembering how Jacob was thinking of Nessie in her new spring dress. I'd have to burn that later and I need to keep track of what Alice is buying for my daughter.

"Oh, I see. Why don't we go for a walk and maybe a swim? I found a nice waterfall out hunting the other day," Bella suggested as she got up to change into a very extravagant swimsuit. "Also, we haven't been in the water for quite a while," she winked as she remembered our honeymoon so long ago.

"Sweetheart won't we look a little out of place swimming in a lake that's below 40 degrees, in Forks, Washington?" I reminded my wife of our inability to attract attention and the activity she was suggesting would definitely bring attention if we happened to pass by a human.

Nevertheless I had accepted my wife's offer because she was just too damn perfect to deny, and we casually strolled through the woods. As we approached our destination of our waterfall I picked up the scent of a human. Seconds later Bella stopped and must have smelled it as well. We looked to see the human sitting on top of a small rock underneath the waterfall. It, whatever it was, was mind-boggling for three reasons, she was only wearing a tank-top and short shorts, she was under at least a 65 mph current stream, and her thoughts. This girl seemed to be thinking of a golden-eyed vampire, a woman that could heal, wolves, and another vampire. This girl had so many human traits but from the way the water had no affect on her and from her thoughts, she was very un-human.

Bella's POV

Edward and I had stopped mid-track on our swim date due to an interesting creature that stood in front of us. It was a girl that looked to be about 15 or 16 years old. She was very pretty, more beautiful than Rose even, for her age at least. She had Jet-black hair with highlights along the front, a very dark chocolate complexion similar to Jake's, and a peaceful look on her face.

She was sitting on a rock under the 65 mph current of the waterfall as if it didn't hurt at all, and I'm sure it didn't. She had on a black tank-top that was now soaked with grey jean-shorts on as if she wasn't affected by the weather of Forks, which I'm sure she wasn't. And she her peaceful face gave me the feeling that she was deep in thought, and judging by Edward's face, she was. This small child should be dead by now if she were not human. She should be freezing by the weather, or bruised by the waterfall. She seemed sweet and innocent, and then the wind decided to pick up.

Her eyes flew open. She caught our scent, obviously she wasn't human but neither were we and I doubt any of us would openly admit it. She eyed us curiously from top to bottom, then back up and she reached my eyes, then flew hers back to Edward and her eyes bulged out of their sockets.

Did she know what we were? Was it the golden color? I couldn't say.

"I'm sorry if I took your spot, I just moved in and was looking around. I guess I'll get going now, my mother said to be back by dinner. Goodbye," the stranger said as she swam out of the lake and turned towards the entrance of the woods.

"Wait!" Edward called out to her reaching for my hand. "What are you?" she stopped in surprise that we had figured her out.

"Excuse me, I don't know what you're talking about," she smiled and turned to us.

"Yes, you do. You're not human, you were under a waterfall that should've bruised or killed a human at the speed it was going. Also you're wearing shorts and a tank-top, you should have frozen to death by now, _if_you were human," Edward claimed with emphasis on the 'if'. "I'd like to know, my family and I live nearby and we wouldn't hurt you but we need to know if you'd hurt us and what you are."

The girl frowned and her stare became cold causing me to shiver even though I was a vampire. "My family and I would never harm a human, nor a vampire unless they were harming us," Now it was my turn to be surprised, I gasped and she gave me a smirk before she continued, "Now what I am is none of your business and I would prefer if you stayed out of my head their sir. Again, I am truly sorry if I took your spot but I must leave and if I were you two, I wouldn't follow me." She stated and took off into the woods so fast that it was a blur to both Edward's and my vampire vision.

**There you guys go, I don't know if anyone is reading this but I hope you will like. I introduced some new characters on the wolf side of which Embry still has to meet.**


	4. Chapter 4: Vampires Find Me

_**A/N: I do not own any of the original twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I am only borrowing them for the time being, please and thanks S. Meyer(:**_

_**All of the other characters are mine though!**_

_**First fanfic please read, comment, review yadda yadda. I don't even mind bad reviews, I would just like to know my stories are being read. Plus I could use all the help I can get!**_

Caitline's POV

_I had just gotten comfortable and was deep in thought before the sickly sweet scent of my father filled my nose..._

After I finished off a couple deer I had decided to look around. I had a feeling we would be living here for awhile so I figured, why not? On the way to the deer I remembered a river stream not more than about 5 miles from our home and I thought I should start from there.

Before I started my exploration I phased and as soon as my furry white paws hit the ground I took off, following the river upstream in the opposite direction of my house. The entire 45 seconds it took me to reach my destination I had only seen green. Everything in this forest was trees and shrubs, very boring compared to Mom's place in PI or our old home in New York but I was much more secluded giving my entire family a lot more freedom.

The area I had decided to stop was at a giant waterfall. It was HUGE. The fall seemed to be about as wide as the length of a mini-van and taller than our three story house! Holy shit it was beautiful. There was a cliff that the water was falling off and I could make out a cave behind the waterfall. It would make an excellent hiding spot, that is, if one could pass through the high current of the falls. It was going at least 55 or 65 miles an hour and it would crush any human who was daring enough to try.

I, being the vamp wolf I am, didn't give any second thoughts as I swam through the small lake right under the waterfall. I should've been more careful as to not expose myself but I was so happy to find my own private spot and I felt like I needed to relax.

I found a small sized boulder that was an extension of the cave, and sat down closing my eyes while lifting my head toward the sky. It smelled like fresh water mixed with a mossy smell from some of the boulders out here. I could hear nothing but the sound of the water flowing downstream, surprisingly the waterfall was not as loud as you would think, and I was allowed to be captured in memories of why we moved here in the first place.

At home my memory was hidden by my young twin sister in fear I might try something stupid or just break down in tears. My family tried to protect me, to keep me happy. It worked, if I was in distance, but when I was alone I could easily remember every detail of my life until now.

All the memories came flooding back to me. The memories of Jet, my ex-boyfriend. How we had our little fiasco. We were best friends while I was in 7th grade and in the 8th grade we made our love official and it lasted up until about halfway through 9th grade. I know that it seems a little young to be with a guy and think you're in love but in my family we age and develop a very mature brain structure faster than most middle-aged human adults.

Jet also knew he was in love because Jet was a vampire. He was turned at the age of 16 but was small for his age and could easily pass as someone 2 years younger. I met him while we were living in New York. My father, my mother and even my brothers loved him. They all expected us to end up together because even though we were young all we held for each other was pure love, or so I thought.

Before moving to New York my family and I had lived in the Philippines with my mom's tribe. Most of the tribe was girls aside from my brothers and three other boys. My best friend, Macy Cruz, was beautiful. We were together since we were in diapers-literally our birthdays were only a week apart- and did everything together. We learned how to bike together, we phased for the first time together (in New York), and we have even gotten the chicken pox together. She was gorgeous but for some reason she was always jealous of me. She always told me she wanted to be a vampire and that her life was boring because her mother had imprinted on a human.

After about two years of being in New York, Macy had contacted us claiming her mother and father had died in an attack and she was left on her own, my parents offered her to stay with us.

We were both excited to be together again and I couldn't wait to show her Jet. He came with us to pick her up at the airport which must have been the worst day of my life because as soon as Macy saw Jet she imprinted.

I was devastated because both of them told me they would ignore the imprint, which I now know is impossible. For three months after Macy's arrival Jet and I were able to stay together but ever since that day at the airport it was never the same. The way Jet looked at me was nothing compared to the looks he shared with Macy. So, one day I ended it. I told Jet that he didn't have to live a lie anymore and could be on his own with Macy. He felt bad but I knew that she was his world now and that I needed to be strong for them. I had only wanted happiness for them but all they gave me was betrayal.

As soon as Jet walked me home he ran straight into Macy's room and they started going at it. I was so heart-broken, jealous, and angry that I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out the door and phased that night for the first time. Macy must have felt something too because she phased as well. I could feel her and Jay enter my head. Then out of nowhere memories of Jet on top of me, kissing me with passion I had never felt before, in a place I've never seen in my life overcame me. I don't remember any of these memories happening to me when realization hit me, they were Macy's memories displaying in my head. I remembered the conversation perfectly.

_**"Welcome to the club baby sister!" Jay exclaimed**__****_

_**Macy shifted and the memories came.**__****_

_**"What the fuck is that? What are you doing to my boyfriend?" I asked outraged as the red started to blur my vision.**__****_

_**"Oh Jen, he's not your boyfriend anymore now is he? You let him go and now Jet and I can be together freely rather than the sneaking around we've been doing for the past 3 months!" Macy informed me.**__****_

_**I was pissed, beyond pissed. Why was my former best friend being such a bitch? We grew up together but no, I guess not. Our friendship disappeared after the imprint.**__****_

_**I'm going to kill her. Rip her and Jet to shreds, they cheated on me, the both of them. Earlier I had been ready to let them go but now knowing the fact that they had both cheated on me I wanted the both of them dead.**__****_

_**I started for that girl, that monster, the woman who was able to capture my boyfriend's heart in ways that I couldn't have dreamt of giving him but Jay decided that it was time to join in.**__****_

_**"Jen stop. Stay where you are. Macy, I know you are not part of our pack therefore I cannot tell you what to do but I would respect it if you did not harm Jenny because if you do I have no choice but to defend her." Jay stated calmly.**__****_

_**Macy nodded and closed her eyes being able to phase back, and then she collapsed to the ground screaming in pain about a fire.**_

For the next three weeks I stayed in wolf form unable to calm myself enough to phase back. Macy never phased again because Jet had turned her into a vampire and they ran off together.

The fire she was screaming about that night was due to the transformation and my mom was not able to heal her. She should've died because vampire's venom kills our wolves but he had bitten her right after our break up and before she had phased for the first time. She got what she had always wanted which was to become a vampire but I sure wish she had died instead. I was never me for awhile until Cristy was able to hide the all the memories of Jet and Macy and then we moved here.

I sat there under the waterfall for who knows how long just closing my eyes trying to fight back the tears. I was thankful for having a great family that loved me and wolves all around but I was still living with the burden of an incomplete heart. I still longed for my, I mean Macy's, Jet. Jet was incredibly handsome, red eyes, dark brown long and shaggy hair, and perfectly angled jaw-line with a semi-muscular build.

I had to stop thinking about the past. This was it now, my time. I slowly let out my breath and then inhaled. I had just gotten comfortable and was deep in thought before the sickly sweet scent of my father filled my nose. I kept my eyes closed waiting for him to acknowledge that it was dinner or perhaps join me on my rock. Then I did a double take and I smelled not one but two vampires.

I quickly opened my eyes and saw them. There was a man and a woman, they were vampires, and they were gorgeous.

The man had on beige cargo shorts and a tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscular build. His bronze colored hair was left in a mess and he was staring at me intently with his liquid-golden eyes. Once I was able to look him in the eyes my gift came in and I was informed of his power, mind reading. I was instantly angered and wondered how long this man had been intruding in my thoughts. I wondered if he had seen my past with Jet and Macy.

I then looked over toward the woman. She had on a white, cotton jacket/robe thing that was meant to be a bikini cover. Her black two-piece was slightly showing underneath. When I looked into her eyes they were the same golden color as the man who I assumed was her mate. For a few seconds I got the same dream-like feeling that I has felt with the other, she was a shield, how ironic considering her mate's gift.

After I had figured out both of their gifts the realization of their very much golden eyes had hit me. No other vampires my family and I had met had gold eyes. Even Jet had deep red eyes and he always tried to control his thirst. No other vampire ever wants to go on the animal diet of my father, why are these two different?

_Jenny, did you already hunt? Mom's almost done with dinner and I finished hunting like over half an hour ago. What's taking so long?_ Jason was talking to me through my mind. _Holy Shit! Who the hell are they? Awwh man Jen, you already found vampires? And before me to? D'you need any help or what? Imma call Mom and Dad, probably Jay too. _Jason said making his way towards the house already ready for a fight.

_Jason Carter shut up! This guy's a mind reader! I'll be home and I'm not going to kill them! Look at their eyes, they're like Dad. Which I have to admit is very strange. Just wait for me okay? Only come here if you sense trouble._ I told him making sure to leave emotion off my face as I was using my telepathy. It was no use of course because I was standing in front of a mind-reading vampire.

_No freakin way! A mind reader? Crazy! You think he can hear me? We come in peace alien lifefo-_

_JASON!_

_Sorry, I'll shut up now. I'll wait for you at the end of the stream._

Why hadn't one of them spoken yet? Maybe I was intruding; they do seem like a couple. Could this have possibly been their spot? I suddenly remembered the spot where Jace and I used to be together. It was at Central Park in our own secluded area that only Vampires were able to find. Caitline, this is not the time for you to be thinking about this. Just get yourself home before Mom and Dad start asking questions.

"I'm sorry if I took your spot; I just moved in and was looking around. I guess I'll get going now, my mother said to be back by dinner. Goodbye," I rushed out trying to make a quick exit. I didn't want to intrude but I also did not plan on messing up with these two and causing our family to have to move again.

"Wait!" Ugggh, damn mind reader. If only I could copy his power, I just need to learn his name but it's not like he would tell me now that he has just heard that fact. I continued my exit.

"What are you?" I froze. Could he have possibly seen all my thoughts? From Macy and Jet to my family moving in? How long were they watching me?

"Excuse me, I don't know what you're talking about," I smiled and tried my best not to think about anything of my past or family.

"Yes, you do. You're not human, you were under a waterfall that should've bruised or killed a human at the speed it was going. Also you're wearing shorts and a tank-top; you should have frozen to death by now, if you were human." The damn mind reader had me. He even applied extra emphasis on the 'if'. I knew I should've dressed accordingly but how was I to know I'd meet anyone out here? It's much too cold for a human but no, with my luck vampires had to approach me.

"I'd like to know, my family and I live nearby and we wouldn't hurt you but we need to know if you'd hurt us and what you are."

I frowned and glared at the both of them. I would never hurt another soul unless they were hurting me and neither would my family. I am not a cold, heartless bitch like Macy or Jet.

"My family and I would never harm a human, or a vampire, unless they were harming us," I stated bluntly, they knew I wasn't human so I might as well let them I know what they are. The shield gasped causing my lips to pull up in a smug grin.

"Now what I am is none of your business and I would prefer if you stayed out of my head their sir." I spoke, referring to mind reader. "Again, I am truly sorry if I took your spot but I must leave and if I were you two, I wouldn't follow me." I rushed out again and this time I ran at my full speed hoping they would not follow me.

As I reached the end of the stream and neared the house I felt Bel in my head as she covered up my memories, I would have to speak to her about that later, and I also saw Jace waiting for me. He was wearing a pair of cut-offs and nothing else.

"We have to tell Mom and Dad. I'm not keeping this a secret," Jace stated calmly leaving no room for arguments.

All I could do was nod.

_**I hope someone out there is reading! I know there is a lot going on but soon everyone will come together.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to La Push!

_**A/N: I do not own any of the original twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I am only borrowing them for the time being, please and thanks S. Meyer(:**_

_**All of the other characters are mine though!**_

_**First fanfic please read, comment, review yadda yadda. I don't even mind bad reviews, I would just like to know my stories are being read. Plus I could use all the help I can get!**_

Embry's POV

"Welcome to La push guys," I smiled weakly at my newly found younger siblings...

Two weeks ago my mom, Billy Black, Sam Uley, Jake, and I sat down and we discussed a very important issue, kids. My mom apparently has many kids and all with different Dad's. My mom was a tramp, a filthy tramp. At first I was disgusted but I figured I was just too old to care or hold it against her. Sam and I learned that we were half brothers through his father and that we had another sister named Emma. Our father was a drunk and had probably taken advantage of my mom. He ran from the tribe after his affair and never came back. Why were Jake and Billy there? This is because my mom and old Billy Black confessed their affair from way back when and kinda, sorta, just a little blurted out that Jake and I had two other half siblings, twin half siblings. They were Dustin and Joanne Call-Black.

I should've been angry, pissed off even but I'm not, well at least not anymore. For the first few days Sam, Jake and I all avoided my mom and Billy but we learned that it wouldn't do any good and decided that we should meet our siblings instead. So that's what we did. Mom and Billy feared that they would receive the gene and that at least Dustin would've phased by now since he and Joanne had just turned 16 and Emma might've because she was 15.

We asked my mom where they were and she told me they were on the Makah Reservation living with my grandmother. They all knew their past and they knew about us, thanks to Grandma. Mom wanted to keep it a secret from them to but my grandmother felt it necessary to tell them and us but she never got the chance. I wish so much that my grandma would've told me and Jake when we were younger but I guess I just wasn't that lucky.

Now here we are Jake, Nessie, Dustin, Joanne, and I in my shiny, black Suburban on the way to a bonfire at first beach. Sam, Emily, and my sister Emma were in Sam's truck behind us. He, Jacob, I, and Dustin could not all fit in one car so we had to split. Dustin was almost as big as us and I assumed he's already been through the phase. I felt sorry for the kid because it must've been horrible going through the change alone not fully understanding why you are what you are and why you're angry all the time.

"Welcome to La push guys," I smiled weakly at my newly found younger siblings. "I'm Embry Call, that guy," I introduced myself then pointed to Jacob, "is Jacob Black and this is Nessie, his girlfriend." Jacob gave a small wave and a "Wassup?" and Nessie just smiled her precious smile. She looked a lot like Bella and more human, I missed Bella as a human but I suppose as long as she was happy now...

"I'm Joanne and this is my brother Dustin. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I have to admit our predicament is very complicated and I am grossed out by our mother's actions but I suppose you forgive and forget right? All I'm trying to say is that I hope we get along great because I have always wanted a large family, and the La Push tribe seems much more connected then the Makah," Joe, my new sister, said happily. Well of course we were connected, we're a pack.

Joanne was small, compared to her twin brother. She and Dustin looked nothing alike. She was smaller and had a lighter skin-tone most likely from our mom. Her hair was wavy and met her shoulders. She had high cheek bones, dark brown eyes like Jake's and a dazzling smile, it was huge and contagious.

"It's nice to meet you to Jo Jo, got any questions?" Jake asked. Leave it to Jake to already have nicknames for our siblings.

"I do," Dustin said, "Why the fuck do I explode into a wolf?" He asked starting to tremble. Jo put a caring hand on his shoulder and his shakes wavered some, but not much.

Dustin looked exactly like Jacob; he could've been his twin. He had the same cropped hair, copper-tone skin, and broad shoulders. He had muscles, not as big as Sam's or Jake's, but he definitely had them, they were there alright. He looked like a fighter and would have a lot of fun with the pack. He was also slightly shorter but the fierceness that he was showing would surely make up for that. The only difference between the two was their size and Dustin's gray colored eyes. They were the same as mine and Mom's.

"Woah, D, chill. If you're going to be my brother you gotta calm down bro. Otherwise, go be Paul Wise's brother," Jake said trying to humor the kid, it didn't work. "Just wait until the legends tonight, it will explain everything." He remained silent for the rest of the ride.

Once we arrived at our destination Dustin ran straight towards the forest and we heard him phase. I sighed and gave Joe a hug.

"Is our brother always going to be like this?" I asked with a small smile.

She looked towards the woods and replied, "He's been like this since he turned into a wolf. I'm guessing it was hard for him alone but it helped him when Emma phased to. I haven't phased and I don't think I will. I seem to have picked up the Makkah blood."

I laughed, "You are the lucky one eh? C'mon, let's say hi to Emma."

Jake and Nessie were already headed towards the beach greeting others as they made their way to the food. Sam walked toward us, one hand intertwined with Emily and the other around an awkward looking Emma.

"Sam, why don't you go say hi to everyone I'll take care of them from here. It's my turn to bond with the sisters," I told him.

"Have fun, I know I did," He chuckled and gave Emma a one-armed hug before he left toward the rest of the pack with Emily.

Emma pulled Jo into a hug and whispered something in her ear which caused Jo to laugh. She looked up at me, directly in the eyes and proceeded to punch my arm, hard.

"Owwwww! What the hell?" I yelled out. I was surprised at how much of an effect her strength actually had on me. I was older and it shouldn't have been that bad, perhaps she had just caught me by surprise.

"That's for not warning me about Emily's scars AND for leaving me as a third-wheel with the two love birds! Gee, thanks big brother," Emma stuck her tongue out and slapped my shoulder in a very childish manner.

"Owwwww what the hell? You're a strong ass werewolf," I stated. Her eyes grew wide saying 'You don't fucking know me'.

"Don't worry, I know. We all do, you'll understand everything after the legends. Speaking of that can you please get D to phase back?"

"D?" Joe and Emma asked.

"Ehh I don't know, Jake made it up. Anyways can you?"

"Don't worry I'm already here, just felt the need to run is that alright big brother?" He asked sarcasm thick in his mocking tone. Okay, attitude from mini Jake. This guy needed an imprint.

"Look, Dustin, I don't know what's wrong but please try to stay calm, you'll understand everything soon, alright?" I wanted my new brother to like me but it was hard for me to like him myself with his attitude.

"Yeah, whatever," he said.

We walked toward the beach and made our way to Billy, my mom, and Reggie. Everyone introduced themselves and as more guests arrived they all made sure to meet the new Blacks and Calls. Joe and Emma carried the same smile and attitude throughout the introductions and D didn't say much, just waved and looked away.

Leah, Seth, and Sue were the last ones to arrive. Leah didn't bother introducing herself since she still had the stick up her ass but Sue and her son made their way toward us.

"Hi Embry! Oh and you girls must be Emma and Joanne, and you must be Dustin! It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Sue enveloped each of us in a warm, caring hug but the introduction didn't last very long.

"Oh, excuse me, Embry, guys, your mother seems to be calling me." Sue said in a rush as we all just smiled and nodded.

"Who was that again?" Emma asked.

"That was Sue and this is her son Seth," I motioned toward him.

"Hello Seth, I'm-" Jo was cut off when her steel-grey eyes met with Seth's chocolate-brown ones.

"Oh Shit," I whispered.

The crowd hushed and all eyes were on them. In an instant Jake, Dustin, and I had the two separated at a safe distance. Dustin had pulled Jo toward the bonfire and Jake and I had pulled Seth toward the woods.

"No, you dickwad! Not on my new baby sister!" Jake had Seth on the ground already throwing punches. I grabbed him and was ready for my turn; I wasn't going to let this little punk fuck around with Jo, no. Not in a million years.

"Embry! Jake! Stop! What the hell are you doing? We haven't so much as said one word to each other and you're here beating the shit out if him as if he were my boyfriend? It doesn't make any sense, please, stop. You're hurting him!" Jo had ran over to us trying to pull the both of us off of him. Seth was already healing as we spoke so we weren't damaging him to bad.

"Jacob, Embry, get off of him. It's uncontrollable. You have to get used to them together," Sam said trying to make us see sense.

Jake eventually stood up but I continued to pound his face in. I had just gotten Jo and now Seth was going to take her. She wouldn't even remember me after tonight. I suddenly felt a small hand on my shoulder.

"Embry, please," Jo had tears in her eyes and I instantly wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Seth. I kinda just blew up, I just got her yenno? She's one my new baby sisters and now this," I gave him a sheepish grin and Seth, being the happy-go-lucky guy we all know, forgave me right away. He walked straight toward Jo and gave her a hug.

I couldn't help the growl that escaped my throat and I wanted to laugh as I heard two others echo mine, it was Jake and Dustin.

"Hey Seth you better take it slower than that. I just got her, we just got her," I said leaving no room for arguments. Soon after, Billy called and the legends began.

Billy always told the legends with detail and great passion. It was said that they ran deep within him. When he told the stories of our ancestors it was like the pictures appeared HD in the flames of the bonfire. The visuals of ancestors would dance in our minds when we were younger but now they were alive in our souls as we understood the true meanings.

I saw the same understanding in D's, Emma's and even Jo's eyes. They all sat together with Seth next to Jo, and I saw the excitement and energy come alive in Emma and D. When Billy reached the story of the imprint D looked between Seth and Jo. He immediately placed himself between Jo and Seth causing Jo to sit next to Emma instead. This aroused a fit of laughter from the members of our tribe, a couple smug grins from Jake and me, and two blushing twins. When the legends were over all the elders went home leaving the pack and the imprints to eat and catch up.

All of us sat in a circle around the fire. Sam and Emily at the head of the pack Jake and Nessie at the other end resembling the two different packs. We had separated but we were still very close. On Jake's left was Leah Clearwater, then came Seth Clearwater, Dustin Call-Black, Joanne Call-Black, Emma Call, and me making up Jake's pack. (Quil can't be with our pack because of the tie he has with Claire.) Next to me were Quil Atera, Claire Young, Emily Young and Sam Uley. Then Paul Lahote, Rachel Black, Kim Read, Jared Cameron, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, and Alex and Patrick Monko. They were two new younger wolves. The La Push Wolf Pack was huge and although there were many different names in this group we were all like brother and sister towards one another.

"So, D, Emma, Jo, how'd you like the legends?" Jared asked.

"They were bad ass! Billy's bad ass! Did you hear how Billy told them legends? It was like a freakin movie was in my head; awwh man can't wait to join the gang!" Emma was ecstatic.

I laughed out loud along with the rest of the pack. She had to have had the best response. I have never heard anyone call Billy 'bad ass' before.

"Emma where have you been? The pack needs a girl like you. You're the werewolf on right?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, it's cool. From what I've heard the pack doesn't need a girl like you," Emma teased.

This brought in another fit of laughter as a bunch of 'oooooh's' and 'Paul got owned's' went around. I high-fived my sister and raised her hand up like they do when you win a boxing match.

"D, Jo, what'd you guys think of the legends?" Quil asked cradling a sleeping Claire in his lap.

"I don't know I kinda really liked the one about the imprint," Jo smiled slyly as she made her way to sit in Seth's lap. D growled loudly but left them alone.

"Seth I feel so sorry for your ass! You have to deal with Embry, Jake and mini Jake right next to yah," Leah teased.

The three of us growled at her but continued to ignore the now lovey-dovey eyed couple.

"Hey D what'd you think of the legends?" I asked hoping he wouldn't blow off on me.

"They are exactly what Emma said, bad ass. Is it true? Are we protectors? I always thought I was a freak, like a monster or something," Dustin admitted truthfully.

"Hell yeah we're protectors!" Brady yelled out.

"The best of the best!" Collin chimed in.

"You guys, come down. We all know I'm the biggest, baddest, and best protector of you all!" Jake said standing up to his full height of about 6'9". This led to a bunch of arguing and teasing and I saw a small smile spread across D's face.

"Welcome home bro" I mouthed.

"Yeah, whatever." He mouthed back.


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner

_**A/N: I do not own any of the original twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I am only borrowing them for the time being, please and thanks S. Meyer(:**_

_**All of the other characters are mine though!**_

Jayden's POV

"Mom, Dad. I have to tell you guys something," Jenny muttered quietly as she entered the room.

She seemed a little down and I looked straight at Jason to check if he had been messing with her. He raised his hands up at me as if to say "I haven't done shit this time!" So I looked back to Mom and Dad.

"Well, you too are late for dinner. Why don't you sit down and we can talk about whatever it is later, alright sweety?" Mom told her.

"Okay Mom," Jen sighed and moved to take her seat as Jason pulled her back.

"Caitline, c'mon, this is really important. Dad, Mom, she met some _people_ on her walk," Jason said.

"Caitline..? What kind of _people_ are we talking about?" Dad commented. Jenny stared at him helplessly not finding the right words to say and Dad took that as a sign of vampires. "Oh, baby, are you alright? Did they touch you? Where did you see them? Do they live here?"

"I don't know Daddy. I'm sorry. We'll have to move now won't we? I wish I could've covered up, or not been under that waterfall. It was pretty clear to them that I wasn't human. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for us to have to move again," poor Jenny looked like she would burst into tears.

"Dad, we won't have to move right? I mean, they could have just been nomads. Vampires rarely settle down. Isn't that right?" Casey added. She hated to see anyone crying. She got up and wrapped her arms around our sister.

"No, no one is going anywhere."Dad answered.

"But Dad, these vampires weren't normal. I saw in Caitline's mind. They had gold eyes, like you," Jason said. "I couldn't believe it myself. They were a couple, that was obvious, and Caitline told me the man was a mind reader and the women a shield."

Jason and Jen had similar powers. They could both identify another person's power or gift if they had one and if they figured out their name they could copy it as well, and usually, they could increase their strength in it. However, Jen could only copy gifts that affected the mind, and Jason, the physical. For example, Jenny had the abilities of seeing one's weakness, seeing if someone was telling the truth, and being able to see and alter memories and these powers came from Casey, my dad, and Cristy. Jason had the gift of command, the ability to heal, and could create an exterior shield (one that protects a person's body) which he copied from me, Mom, and Josebel.

"Look, Dad said we're not leaving. Let's give it a week and if anything bad happens we'll pack up and leave and Cristy will fix their memories since it'll only be a week's worth. It'll be like we're not even here. Mom and Dad both have work tomorrow and we have school. Why don't we all sit down and eat," I was getting fed up. It was the first day back and I was tired. I was one of the only Cullen children that loved to sleep. The new house, going to school, and losing at Tekken had ruined my night and I just wanted to get to bed.

"And honey, if they had golden eyes wouldn't that mean that they have some compassion? They must care about humans and wouldn't harm us," my father comforted.

They all turned toward my father and I. Nobody seemed to disagree. We all had dinner, Jen answered a few more questions, and the conversation changed to what would be happening tomorrow. Mom was going to work at Fork's Hospital tomorrow as a certified nurse. She had a reputation that she was a miracle worker, nobody knew it was her power, and so they had partnered her up with a man who was supposedly the best Doctor in town. We all laughed at that knowing that she would soon replace that Doctor. Dad informed us that he would be joining construction. He had done all sorts of hellish jobs throughout his life and this time he had wanted to join in the construction team. So, that's what he would do. It was nearly midnight and I could see everyone was wide awake except for Josebel, Mom and I, so the three of us said our goodnight's and went to bed before the big day would begin.

**Next morning**

"Alright you guys, try not to give us away. If you need me or Casey just get out of class and call for us and one of us will be there but I highly doubt it will come to that. We've been through this before so you guys should know what to do," I reminded them. We were at the high school in the back of the parking lot by my dark blue benz and Casey's bright red beamer. The cars of the Cullen family were the only thing that makes us look extremely out of the ordinary and people might be suspicious of us and we don't mind about that. We love to drive and that's that, even little Cristy and Bel drive sometimes.

"Yeah, and we all know Caitline will be all over the guys," Jason teased her twin.

"Oh, just shut the hell up Jace," usually Jenny would've made fun with Jason but she had been moody since the move, and her meeting with the vampires. No matter how much we had comforted her on the way here she still wouldn't get over the fact that they were dangerous, or at least different. She wasn't so trusting of vampires aside from my father because that damn Jet boy ruined her, and, as much as I would hate for it to happen, I hope she finds her imprint soon. "If you so much as mess with me today I will rip you to shreds in front of everyone. I don't give a damn if… Oh. My. God. Jay, that's them. And there's more…"

I turned my head towards the Volvo and Jeep that drove into the lot. We were early. No one should be arriving until twenty minutes from now.

"**Nobody tell or think of what we are until Mom or Dad says that it's alright,**" I had to use my power. Jenny told me one could read minds and we don't need any more trouble from outsiders. "You guys also need to try and not use your powers alright? I know that sometimes you can't help yourselves but it would help."

We watched as six, SIX, vampires exited their vehicles. A bronze-haired one that Jenny described from yesterday looking directly at us with the same shocked expression as the rest of us. His mate held the same look as he did, while the small girl next to was smiling brightly. Her mate, a tall blonde, and a large male, both looked at us threateningly, although it didn't faze me. The final member of the six looked as if she didn't care what was happening.

"That asshole is probably reading our minds. Why are they here? We moved here to be alone and normal. I'll deal with them," Caitline was pissed, and for what reason? I had no idea. She needed to cool off before anything further could happen, school would start in 30 minutes.

"**Run. Caitline, I don't know what's gotten into you but you need to control yourself. Run until you're ready but be back before school starts and we'll go and get your schedule.**" I commanded.

"Jay, really? I'm tired. I don't want to. I want to go there and hit something," she nodded at the six vampires but her feet were already shaking as she tried to fight with my order.

"**Run.**" Caitline turned to the woods. Thank goodness I parked at the back of the lot. I heard her phase and her paws pound away. I looked towards Casey who was looking towards the direction Caitline had left. "You can go with her yenno. She may need a girl to bitch off to," I said with a chuckle as Case took off into the woods, she didn't phase into a wolf however, she loved her vampire side.

"Well, let's go get our schedules," I said as we walked towards the office.

**Edward's POV**

"Alice, remind us why we have to leave early again?" I questioned my baby sister who was running around like crazy.

"Because that girl that you saw is at school now," Alice chirped.

"And? Wait, how do you even know? I thought you never saw her," Emmett said.

"I haven't. I don't know how this is working either but if they're at school that means they're living here. That means we need to introduce ourselves and make sure trouble isn't following them."

Alice did have a point and we needed to stay as far away from the Volturi as possible. They were not the kind to be messed with.

"Fine, but I'm driving." I called out grabbing my keys.

"Me too," Emmett called following after me.

Just as Alice had foreseen, the girl was there, however she wasn't alone. She had brothers and sisters. There were six of them. We couldn't help but stare. I quickly pulled Bella to my side as did Jasper and Emmett with their mates.

The oldest looking one had blonde hair and almost looked exactly like Carlisle. Next to him was a young lady who had the same type of hair as Alice except a little longer. I looked at Alice and she seemed to notice this as well. Then there was the girl Bella and I saw yesterday standing next to a boy with the same colored eyes, and finally, next to the Alice look-alike were two other siblings who looked exactly alike, besides their hairstyles.

"Oh, just shut the hell up Jace," we heard the girl from yesterday scream at her brother. "If you so much as mess with me today I will rip you to shreds in front of everyone. I don't give a damn if… Oh. My. God. Jay, that's them. And there's more…"

We had been discovered but neither one of our families did anything, so much for introducing ourselves? Suddenly, the Carlisle look-alike began to whisper, and fast. I looked to my brothers, sisters, and wife and saw the same confused look on each of their faces.

"Are you guys getting this?" Alice whispered to us.

"Not at all, this is starting to freak me out a little..." Emmett said.

Suddenly the girl from yesterday turned to us and gave us the death glare but she turned right back to the mini Carlisle and ran out to the woods with the other Alice following after. We were all really confused and frustrated that we couldn't hear them. They walked past us and one of the smaller girls was mentioning something about us staring which caused us all to look away.

There was something different about these _people._We would definitely need to speak to Carlisle again.

**Jason's POV**

We made it through the first half of the morning without seeing any of the six but like any other school; we dealt with the weird stares by smiling and trying to fit in. Unlike other schools, we didn't make friends this time. After each teacher would introduce Caitline and I (we had every class together), they would all have a sudden hush and then whisper repeating our name over and over again. We hadn't been able to get a word about the six because the kids at school seemed to be focused on our name: _Cullen_. That's all we would hear and no one would come to us or say hi. They avoided us like the plague; therefore, I had to sit with my siblings rather than the table of cuties across the cafeteria.

"How was class?" Casey asked excitedly.

"Oh my goodness, high school is fun!" Bel and Cristy chimed in. It was their first time being on a high school campus and I had no idea what they were talking about. Jay seemed to be in an uptight mood, as well as Caitline, but the other three girls seemed just fine.

"Hey Jay, did you notice the whole _Cullen_thing at this school? It's like we're ghosts, or we're already famous," I informed my oldest sibling.

"I know what you mean Jace. We'll just have to wait and see, look, here they come," Jayden nodded toward the entrance to the cafeteria. Besides the six inhumanly beautiful people walking in, I noticed that the students on campus were looking from them to us all whispering _Cullen_, and quite frankly, it was beginning to piss me off. My anger began to boil inside me, did I mention I was short-tempered at school?

"What the hell is going on, did we fucking ruin your rep at the school? Fucking leeches…" I seethed through my teeth. What I had said surprised me. My father was a vampire himself and I saw nothing wrong with him, hell, I was half vampire, I was also surprised when I saw that I was already shaking. I knew that the six had heard me I tried to listen as the big one mumbled something but I couldn't focus, I needed to focus on controlling myself.

"Jason Carter-"Jay had started but I cut him off.

"No, Jay. Don't tell me what to do, I'm running whether you tell me to or not. Caitline cover for me in our next classes," and with that I stormed out of the damned food court, but I wasn't alone, the huge one followed after me and I heard the rest of their family and mine follow out and the rest of the school stayed put.

I turned around to some huge guy staring at me and looked pissed for some reason.

"Call me a fucking leech again," he was face to face with me now.

"Em, calm down," the blonde male said. He suddenly calmed and I looked the blonde in the eyes, he had an empathy gift. Luckily, I had an outer shield around me and so did my siblings. The empath looked confused and I laughed.

"Or what?" I asked the big guy.

"Jason, **STOP**," Jay ordered me. The guy stepped forward and I laughed as I imitated his moves.

"Catch me if you can leech," I winked at the guy and took off to the forest. I heard the rest of my family and his follow behind us but the big guy was really trying, he was slower than us but not by much. I stopped at an open clearing and I tried not to look at Jay or listen to him. My wolf instincts were kicking in. We both stood, nearly toe to toe, until the other made the first move. I searched through him as I looked him in the eye. I used Casey's power and saw that his weakness was the blonde. I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't be able to use her against him. I don't like hurting girls so, I guess I'll be the one to start this.

I rammed my shoulder into the guy before he could jump out of the way. Once he hit the floor he was right back up again his fist connecting with my rib and I screamed but was healing instantly, partly because I was a vampwolf, and partly because of my mom's gift.

I moved in to snap off his arm but Jason had pulled me back and was ordering me to stand down. Across from me I saw the blonde and the guy from yesterday pulling the big one back. I took off, phased when I was far enough, and planned on running until my legs felt like puddles.


	7. Chapter 7: The mind reader

_**A/N: I do not own any of the original twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I am only borrowing them for the time being, please and thanks S. Meyer(:**_

_**All of the other characters are mine though!**_

Caitline's POV

"Class, I'd like you all to give a friendly welcome to Caitline and Cristabel Cullen," the class chorused a welcome as the music teacher introduced Cristy and I. "Erhm, Miss Cullen, where's the other one, uhmm Jason? Is that his name?"

"Yes, he wasn't feeling well after he ate lunch. Last I saw, he went to the restroom." I replied as politely as I could, although I'm guessing it sounded a little strained because I was worried about Jace. Since he ran out I wasn't able to talk to him and he hasn't been answering my thoughts. I wish Jason had a little more self control, but I guess I really shouldn't be saying anything because I was just like him when I was pissed.

"Alright, if you don't mind me asking Miss Cullen, and I'm sure the whole school is dying to know, is there a relation?" Ms. Bee asked me with wide eyes. I was extremely confused by her question. Did she mean all of us? Was she talking about my siblings? Is she stupid..? I looked toward Cristy and saw that she was deep in thought but was not looking in my direction.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bee I'm not sure what you mean?" I awkwardly stood there waiting to be dismissed to my seat, I had never liked being in the front of a classroom.

"Oh, you know. Are you related to the other Cullen siblings, the ones who are in the family of Dr. Cullen?" she went on as if that would help me understand.

"Uhmm, I'm sorry Ms. Bee. I still don't get what you're trying to ask. Of course my brothers and sisters are my siblings..? And, I think you're mistaken. You see, my mother is only a nurse she's not a doctor, and my father is in a construction company. So, there is no Dr. Cullen yet. She goes by Nurse Cullen," I just wanted to be at my seat and try and contact Jace. I was starting to get frustrated with this school. Jace was right, there's something weird about this school and the name Cullen.

"Caitline, I'm asking if you're related to the other Cullens. You know, like Edward over there," she pointed to the couple I saw yesterday. The guy with the copper colored hair was staring right at me. I was reminded of his gift as I looked into his golden colored eyes. He was a mind reader and his name was Edward. Was Ms. Bee saying that his last name was Cullen as well? _Edward Cullen, _I thought and I fell to my knees as his gift was instantly in me. His name was Edward CULLEN? Oh my god, the pain. His gift literally hurt.

Jason and I are able to identify and copy another creature's gift even when we don't want it. It's naturally going to be bound to us. However, the gift will only come to us if we've identified the gift and the person. Therefore, once I learned Edward's name his 'gift' was instantly thrown at me and I could hear everything.

"AARRGH!" I screamed.

"Jen! Jenny, is everything okay?" Cristy rushed to my side.

No, everything was not okay. I was going through a very strong, and very effective migraine. Every person in the room seemed to be talking, non-stop chattering. In fact, it sounded like everyone at the school decided to up their voice level and was shouting through a megaphone that was connected to my brain. I looked up towards Edward. Edward Cullen. His face looked pained as well. He must be able to hear all these thoughts but doubled do to me, and this caused more pain as my mind read his. Now all the thoughts made the noise that occurs when to phones are put next to each other.

"Shut UP!" I seethed through clenched teeth. Thankfully, only Cristy heard me but she understood that I needed to get out of here. It hurt, bad. I began to tremble as if I was going to phase, but my throat became dry too, like I needed to hunt, and fast. Both the wolf and vampire in me wanted to come out. They wanted to overcome the weakness that was caused by my new gift. I had to get out of here. I miraculously was able to stand to my feet.

"B-b-bathroom, p-puh-pleeeease. B-bad food," I mumbled as I ran out of there as fast as I could humanly could. I barely made it out of the door and I fell to my knees again. The pain got worse. I looked up and saw Jason a couple feet in front of me shaking with pain masked on his face. He could read my mind as well which increased the effect it had on the both of us.

"Excuse me, I need to check on my sister," I heard Cristy blurt out before running out of the door and tripping over me. "Oh Jen, I'm sorry! Here let me help you."

She carried me up easily with Jason also slung on her other shoulder and sat us against a wall a few more feet away from the music building and then I saw her text Jay a "911". I brought my head to my knees and couldn't help it as the tears fell. I saw Jason move to the opposite side of the hallway as he tried to get as far away from me as possible and then, he began to shake violently. We were very lucky that music was the only active class at this end of the school. It was all too much. I hate Edward. I hate what he did. Edward! He could help right? He lives through this everyday.

"_Edward. Edward please, help us,_" I called out knowing he would hear us.

Edward's POV

"Great. This is just great Bella. We have a new potential threat to worry about. What psychotic person would create creatures like these? They're dangerous. They smell human, they act human, but Bella, they are not human. They're dangerous and annoying," I was ranting to my wife as we sat down in our music class.

"Yes dear, I know that. But maybe they're just struggling. First day and all, I know what it feels like, especially at this school. That poor kid probably had other things on his mind and needed an Emmett to take it out on," she explained as she rubbed her thumb on my hand.

"Bella, they've instigated a fight in one day. They have something against vampires and they're dangerous and I'm glad Ness spent the day with Jake. We already have enough attention as it is, especially with the fact that they share the same last name as us, gaaah!" I was becoming frustrated and then I heard them come in, not all of them, only the girl from yesterday who I now know as Caitline, and the twin with the short hair who was referred to as Cristabel.

"Erhm, Miss Cullen, where's the other one, Jason? Is that his name?" Ms. Bee asked looking behind them as if she were hoping to see another. Even better, the hot-head would be in our class as well.

"Yes, he wasn't feeling well after he ate lunch. Last I saw, he went to the restroom." I heard Caitline reply sounding a bit worried. Hah, Bella and I knew exactly what she was talking about. None of us followed him but he ran and hasn't been back.

"Alright, well, if you don't mind me asking, I'm sure the whole school is dying to know, is there a relation?" Ms. Bee asked a little louder, captivating the attention of the entire classroom. Caitline was confused, I could hear her thoughts, and Cristy was thinking of our family. I'm guessing she was figuring it out slowly. Our last name was Cullen and so was there's although they didn't know it yet. I was going to talk to Carlisle about it. Maybe he had a long lost relative? I had no clue.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bee I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Oh, you know. Are you related to the other Cullen siblings, the ones who are in the family of Dr. Cullen?" she went pressed forward. Ms. Bee was a young teacher with shoulder-length blonde hair. She was wonderful and cared deeply for her students and so she liked to know a lot about their students, including family relationships. She meant no harm by asking, she was just curious but also, she had a thing for Carlisle and was now hoping that he had a brother.

"Uhmm, I'm sorry Ms. Bee. I still don't understand. My mother is only a nurse, she's not a doctor, and my father is in a construction company." I was shocked at this. Her mother was a nurse? How odd, two different Cullens were going to be working together at one hospital. So Carlisle must know something about the new family.

"Caitline, I'm asking if you're related to the other Cullens. You know, like Edward over there," she pointed directly at me and I looked at Caitline, studying her face. In her mind she repeated the my name over and over and then her face went from shock to pure pain. She let out a scream and fell to the floor holding her head.

As her sister went to comfort her I grew stiff in my chair as I tried to calm myself down. I don't know what Cailtine had done but she had caused everyone's thoughts within a 10-mile radius to be two times louder than usual. My hands balled into fists and I was breathing slowly as I tried to help myself. I was counting down slowly.

"B-b-bathroom, p-puh-pleeeease. B-bad food," she mumbled as she ran out of the classroom.

I stayed where I was, glued to my chair, fists balled and breathing quietly, slowly, I began to adapt. I had been through this for a long time and was able to control the noise in my head as if gathering all unwanted thoughts and placing it in one darkened corner of my mind.

"Excuse me, I need to check on my sister," I heard Cristy blurt out as she ran out the door as well. "Oh, Jen, I'm sorry! Here let me help you." I heard. I was no longer paying attention to the class. These creatures, whatever they may be were definitely dangerous. First, they're stronger. That boy Jason showed us when he was able to knock down an Emmett. They're faster, well, faster than I expected. And now, they have the exact same gift all because she heard my name.

"_Edward. Edward please, help us,_" she whispered in the hallway.

Me? Why would she want me? What could I possibly do for them? It was her fault for trying to steal my power. Why would I help her? Oh, that's right, I have an over-caring wife.

"Edawrd…" Bella gave me that _do-it-now_ look. "I know you don't like them but she sounds in horrible pain. You need to help them," she tried to convince me.

"Love, I know how much you care for people but they aren't _people_, they're who knows what!" I threw my hands in the air to emphasize my frustration but one look at my wife's beautiful face and I was putty in her hands. I took a deep breath and replied, "Anything you want darling." I stood up and walked out the door. It was music class and most of the class was already active in their own activities, therefore Ms. Bee did not mind what we did, she just wanted us to be responsible and not get her in trouble as a teacher. I heard Bella behind me as we made our way towards them.

I looked down to see that they were both in tears. The boy was shaking more than crying but Caitline seemed to be in more pain.

"Stop it. Please, turn it off. I don't want this, I don't want it," she was begging me through sobs. I got down beside her and Bella was at my side. The boy growled at the close proximity but I ignored it, they both looked in too much pain to do anything threatening and I remembered that feeling.

"I can help you both, but I'm going to need some answers and a civil conversation," I spoke to them hoping they would hear me. They nodded weakly and I looked toward Bella.

"Honey, they both received my gift after she heard my name so she can hear every thought within a 10-mile radius. Do you mind using your talent?" I asked my wife.

Moments later I saw the pained look removed and the heavy-breathing starting to die down as well. As I was about to help Caitline up I felt the impact of something large and something strong hit my rib as I was sent flying away from her. I looked up to see that their older brother had come to join us.

"JAY STOP!" Jason yelled as he came closer to me. Surprisingly, he stopped.

He turned toward his brother, "there better be a good reason you used that on me." Did the younger brother have a gift? "_Used that one me"_

"They're not the reason for the 911 Jay. They helped us, they must have some conscious. Jenny found out his name and got his gift. He hears thoughts, we were hearing everyone's thoughts and he stopped it. Actually, she did," he pointed towards Bella. "She's a shield. She can block any power that has an effect on one's mind," Bella and I were shocked that he knew, yehp, they were dangerous and we should've let them suffer but my wife was too caring.

"I was only trying to help her up," I pointed at Caitline, "when you tackled me like an animal. I helped them because I felt bad and I know how it feels, but they promised me a civilized conversation and some answers in return for my help. I need to know what you are, who you are, and what you're doing here," I stated my point quickly hoping he would get the picture. "Listen, I already heard some of her thoughts. There were some about wolves and some about vampires, I don't know how much you know or what you are but you've already placed a threat in my family and I need answers. They both promised a conversation and if you try anything all of my siblings can hear everything that's going on between us."

"They promised you that huh?" he eyed his siblings, "Well, they shouldn't have done that without talking to me or our father. This promised _conversation _will have to wait until another time, perhaps tonight, if you're up for it. We'll find your house and have our discussion there with our entire family," Find our house? What in the hell? And up for what? I want a conversation, NOT violence. I'm trying to be patient with these people. He turned around as if the conversation was over. These people were rude. Especially him, what was his name, Jay? He looked so alike to Carlisle but there seemed to be nothing compassionate about him, ordering us around. I began to walk right up to him to tell him that I wanted answers now, but he turned around before I could speak and said, "**well, we should ALL be getting back to class, NOW."**

I found it extremely frustrating that I listened to him; or rather my feet did as they made their way back to class. Was that a gift? That was against my damn will. I needed to speak to Carlisle so I guess I really did have to wait.


	8. Chapter 8: Long lost brother

Christian's POV

"DADDY! MOMMY! EVERYONE! COME DOWNSTAIRS QUICK!" I jumped at the sound of my daughter's yelling and was instantly downstairs pulling Jen into a hug and saw that my wife was doing the same with Jace.

"Sssssssssshhhhh! Jenny please! I'm standing right next to you!" Jason was clearly irritated.

"It's alright Jason, now what is it Caitline? What happened, and quietly please," I was curious to all the yelling and so were my other children.

"Daddy, it was the craziest thing! There are others who live here and they are vampires and that's not all, they're Cullens! Dad can you believe that?" Caitline was ecstatic.

"Dad I don't know if this is just coincidence or if we're related but they too also have golden eyes. I'm not so sure that we are related though because they look nothing like you or us." Jason stared at me waiting for an answer.

"I remember when I looked into their past they are adopted by a man who gave them the name Cullen." Caitline informed me.

I was shocked. This can't be true! My brother is still alive? No, he died over 300 years ago; I had witnessed it with my own eyes.

"What brother Dad? What have you not told us?" Caitline surprised me with her question I know I didn't say that out loud. The others looked at her as if she grew two heads.

"Excuse me? You heard that?"

"Oh yeah, Dad, I forgot to mention that the people we met two of them who have talents. The girl, Bella, was a shield but not like Bel's it's a shield for mind powers and the man, Edward, he's a mind reader so..."

"Caitline Cullen you may not read our minds, you will give us our privacy. Put that shield over us now." I did not need my daughter to be in my head.

"Sorry dad, I have the shield on now. So what brother Daddy?" She drew her big eyes on me and I knew it was time to tell them. My wife, Jazmine, already knows about him and my sister but now it is time to tell my children.

"Alright kids, sit down and I will tell you about my family." All my children sat around the living room waiting anxiously. I have never really brought up my past and I was guessing they were excited to know more.

"As you know, my father wasn't the best man in the world. Yes, he was a leader but he killed many innocent individuals by accusing them of being witches or vampires and of course my mother was behind him through it all. My only confidents were my older brother, Carlisle, and my youngest sister whose name and face I have forgotten. They had been with me through everything.

One night, Carlisle went out for a walk and I wanted to join him but he didn't allow me saying it was too dangerous and forbid me to leave. I stayed back but when he was just out of sight I started to follow him. He was aimlessly walking around town and he had reached an alley. A tall female had come up to him and bit him. I was shocked and had no idea what to do. The female had sucked him almost completely dry and he died that night.

I ran home and I immediately told my father of what had happened and he went in search of the killer which led to double the deaths and double the innocent people dying but through it all my brother and the killer was never found.

I swore to myself, from that night on that I would protect my sister and became as crazy as my father, killing innocent people on the spot. One afternoon I had lost my sister. I cannot remember what had happened but I know that I had lost her too. I had felt so devastated and realized that I did not want to follow my father's footsteps and that it did not work in protecting the last important thing in my world, at the time" I kissed my wife and continued.

"At this point I did not know what I was to the world anymore and ran from my home. Before I had left town I had decided to visit that alley where my brother had died and I found the same girl that had destroyed my brother. I was weak and ready to die so I hit her, I hit a girl. At first I was ashamed but when her face broke my hand, I was scared. She had laughed at me and then sucked my blood but right before I felt like passing out she gave me another bite on my shoulder and told me I was going to suffer for hitting a lady. For the next three days I suffered and then I was turned." By this point I was looking down hiding my face and my wife was rubbing calming circles on my back.

"Daddy, I think your brother may still be alive!" Caitline was smiling brightly but I did not feel the happiness.

"Caitline, please, don't say things like that, please."

"No, daddy, I'm serious. Think about it. He was attacked by a vampire, you never checked if he was truly dead and here we are about to go meet a 'family' of vampires with the last name of Cullen, and they are on the same diet as you. You said so yourself you were a lot like your brother." Caitline always had a huge imagination.

"Jen might be right dad, it seems logical. " Casey was always a positive person.

"I don't know you guys. It may be possible but I would rather not get my hopes up. Let's just go make friends with the vampire neighbors now, eh?" With that we all rushed to the door following Jason's and Jen's lead as they phased into black and silver pellet wolves and sniffed the scents around them.

Carlisle's POV

"Emmett stop. This instant." I commanded. My son was hard-headed and only wanted to fight.

"But Daaaaad! C'mon they're in our territory!" Emmett pouted as he stopped in front of the door.

"Emmett Cullen I did not raise you to be violent. We will talk about this issue in a civilized manner and will only fight in defense. We do not attack, do you understand?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Yeah Dad, I guess." Emmett walked back behind me and I went to open the door.

After my kids came home telling me about strange new creature living in the area and going to our school I realized that it was time for me to meet them. If they were going to school they must be tame and they must have parents. Teens are teens and they can get a little out of hand.

What I saw before me was something I did not expect. It was a man, with my height, my features, and his hand ready to knock on the door. He stared at me with tear-filled eyes and his mouth re-opening and closing several times. I stared at him and then back at my family and I noticed Edward's eyes had seemed to bulge out of their sockets. I stared back at the man and decided to introduce myself.

"Hello there, neighbor, I am Carlisle Cullen." I said

The man surprised me when he hugged me, "C-C-Carlisle! You're alive." The man held on to me and I could not remember seeing him before but after a few awkward moments he released his hold and looked at me.

I examined the man trying to make myself remember who he was and he stood there with a hopeful smile on his lips as if he knew my intentions. His dark brown hair was trimmed short, just like mine. His cheek-bones and jaw-line were cut in the same angle as mine; not too high and not too low, straight and perfect. He was extremely handsome like any other vampire and his eyes were golden therefore he was on a diet, just like mine. I shook my head not able to remember and I heard I sigh escape from the man's lips. I was about to ask for his name when a small girl had walked up next to the man.

"Don't worry Dad, he'll remember. He just needs a little help ok? Don't worry." The girl had straight, long brown hair that reached her mid-back. She had the exact same facial features as her father and I, and a voice that was musical, like any other vampires. Her eyes were deep, a chocolate brown. Her lips were full and pulled into a shimmering smile. "Hello Unc- I mean, Carlisle." Was it me or was she just about to say uncle? "My name is Cristabel but you can call me Cristy. This is my family, my father, Christian, my mother, Jazmine, my sisters, Casey, Caitline, and Josebel, and my brothers Jay, and Jason." She explained pointing to each of the said people in turn. "I'm sorry if you find my Dad's behavior strange but he has great reason too. If you let me I would be able to explain it to you through my gift. You see, I can show, alter, or take away one's memory and in this case I could show you my father's memories, which is also partially yours. I could show all of you, if you like."

I looked towards Esme and the rest of the family and they all nodded except for Emmett who wouldn't remove his eyes from their family. Before I could give an okay to Cristy I found myself 300 years ago sitting in my old home

_Memory Carlisle's POV:_

_I had a rough day today. My father, the town's most highly respected man, the most moving pastor alive, has just started to teach me about his job and is beginning to pass it on to me. It's very stressful because I learned about many family secrets. One of the most important ones is that my father's main job is to destroy demons and vampires. Oh yeah, they're real. Shocker, right? I hadn't even wrapped my head around the thought before my dad thrust matches and a knife into my hand. He told me that before I could become the pastor I would have to prove myself by killing one. I never could, killing things had always been something that was wrong and killing that vampire was no different. Plus, they looked entirely human. My dad got upset with me and he just threatened to disown me. Like what in the hell? So, right now I am getting ready to go and hunt my first vampire hoping that my dad won't force me to leave my younger brother Christian and my little sister. _

_-Interrupted memory-_

"WHAT?!" and other surprised gestures was risen out of my family. This man that stood before me was claiming to be my brother! No way. .

"I know what you're thinking Dr. Cullen," a girl with black hair and grey eyes mentioned. "I'm Caitline and I have the ability to read minds."

"Thanks to me you thief," Edward accused.

"We can discuss that later. In the meantime, I suggest you allow my sister to finish projecting the memories and it will help clear things up. Just let her finish because this is a lot for her because she is reaching far back into both my dad's and your memories, and she gets headaches," Christy gives Caitline a glare but looks to me for confirmation this time before I'm suddenly back in time, but in my own younger version this time.

_Memory Carlisle's POV:_

_Christian came in my room and asked what I was doing. After I told him I was going out for a walk he asked if he could come with me and I sternly told him no. We were quite a few years apart. I was taking on the family business and he was still going through college. As I made my way out of the house I kept walking until I found an alley. I rested there and sooner then I'd liked one appeared. I stopped before killing her because I just couldn't do it. It wasn't my nature and I would rather run away than be a monster and that's when she bit me._

I was suddenly back to reality in my living room facing my brother. I got up and gave him a hug because suddenly, the memories were flooding back. He then began to tell us his side of the story. How he followed me, became crazy and lost our sister. We were talking about trying to find her when something Christy began to cry and shake.


End file.
